I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connectors and, more particularly to connectors for securing a flexible hose to a rigid tube.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known connectors for securing a flexible hose to a rigid tube of the type having a radially outwardly and circumferentially extending bead formed adjacent the free end of the tube. Such connectors, are commonly used in many industries, including the automotive industry.
One type of previously known connector comprises an elongated metal band which extends around the flexible hose positioned over the rigid tube. A worm drive or similarly mechanism reduces the diameter of the metal band around the hose to deform the material into sealing contact with the rigid tube.
These previously known hose clamps, however, have not proven wholly satisfactory in operation. One disadvantage of such hose clamps is that, due to the worm drive or similar mechanism used to reduce the diameter of the clamp around the hose, a less than ideal circular clamping force is applied to the hose. This, in turn, often times results in an improperly sealed interface between the hose and the rigid tube which can result in leakage at the connection.
A still further disadvantage of the type of previously known hose clamps is that the hose clamp necessarily relies upon radial inward deformation of the resilient hose against the rigid tube in order to obtain the required seal. Such hose deformation, however, may cause undesirable collapse of the rigid tube, thereby adversely affecting not only the fluid seal between the hose and the tube, but also the fluid communication through the hose and tube coupling.
Similarly, the radial inward deformation of the hose can damage an inner hose liner, if present, in the hose. Such hose linings are common in automotive fuel systems to prevent the leakage of hydrocarbons. Damage to such liners result in unacceptable leakage of hydrocarbons from the hose.